


Invincible

by lando_cal_rice_ian



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lando_cal_rice_ian/pseuds/lando_cal_rice_ian
Summary: Finn awoke once from his coma to Poe. He awakes once more, but to bad news.
Relationships: Chewbacca & Finn, Finn & Han Solo, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR REQUEST: a drabble about stormpilot where finn wakes up to hear that poe was injured in a mission.
> 
> it's allgoods guys! i'd never hurt my babies! poe is fine, okay!!!
> 
> thanks for reading, loves! xx

**u n e d i t e d**

* * *

He awoke to tender touches. The pain he’d felt scourge through his back was gone, and as the blackness of sleep ebbed, and Finn opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was not snow, was not the hulking mass of Ren and his blood-red sabre... It was Poe. 

—

_ Invincible _– it was what Finn called him. A legend, Poe Dameron had pulled himself from the sands of Jakku and made it back; back to the Resistance. Back to him. 

“One hell of a pilot!” Finn had called him. The smiling man, clad in his flight jacket, tousled black hair brushing his forehead, could not be defeated. Finn was sure of that. 

Finn reached out to shake Poe’s hand in farewell. BB-8 _ beep _ ed as it rolled past them towards Poe’s X-Wing Starfighter. The sun set his hair alight, and Finn swore upon The Force that this man was an angel. He had thought the same when he’d woken to the same smile, albeit a little emotional then, when Finn at last recovered from his coma. Still smiling and bubbling with enthusiasm, Poe gripped Finn’s hand firmly, disregarding BB-8's teasing _ beep _s, before pulling his saviour into his embrace. 

He was warm. Poe did not know why, but Finn smelled like _ home _. And it took everything in him to let him go. 

“I’ll see you when I get back, pal.” One last smile, a pat on Finn’s back, and Poe – with a trace of reluctance – climbed into his X-Wing. 

“Yeah!” Finn called, face alight with a grin (excited already for Poe’s return). “I’ll see you then!” 

Their gazes did not separate until Poe flew above into the skies. 

—

Finn awoke to shouts. Feet pounded in the corridors outside, and caution set in deep even as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. His hand reached for something, a weapon, perhaps, but touched only air. It took a while for him to anchor himself, remember he was safe, that no alarms were blaring and no blasters could be heard outside, and with a sigh – of relief? Exhaustion? What? – he sat up in bed to reach for his (rather, Poe’s old) flight jacket. 

Before he shrugged it on, he did as he always did: his fingertips traced the tear down its back, felt the stitches Poe had managed, the pilot’s lack of experience in sewing obvious with how haphazard the result was... and it only made Finn love the jacket more. 

He stood, just when the door to his room flew open with a hiss. Jessika Pava stumbled in (and in a split second, Finn rejoiced – if she was here, then so was Poe), her face flushed, eyes wide. 

“Finn!” She struggled to compose herself. “It—It’s Poe. He’s back.” 

But the fear across Jessika’s face made Finn’s smile waver. 

“He’s injured,” she almost whispered. Her hand reached for the doorframe to steady herself. “He’s in the med bay right now. He said—He said if he went down, to ask for you. He isn’t waking up, Finn—” 

He was out the door in a flash. 

_ Human _ – it was what Finn realised Poe was. Not a legend, he was a man, just like him, alive and _ vulnerable _. 

And hurt. 

He was one of the fastest among his troop in the First Order. His legs did not fail him now. But he felt as if they were slow, weak, and even as people and droids and creatures blurred past him, Finn felt time slip, and terror crushed his heart – that same heart he had promised to Poe, silently, whenever the man had come to see him in the med bay – when he thought... what if he couldn’t see him? What if he was too late? 

_ No. I woke up _ . Finn burst through the doors of the med bay. _ He will too. _

The place was in a state of chaos. Poe wasn’t the sole pilot injured: two others were being cared for, and Finn brushed aside a sliver of guilt for ignoring them, instead searching for the one he’d come for. 

There, in the corner, was Poe. Two medical droids fussed over him, and a nurse hurried to clean his wounds. 

Blood painted his hands red; slick, Finn struggled to hold it, but hold it he did – tight, refusing to ever let go. 

“Please give us space to tend to the patient,” said one of the droids, but Finn did not listen. Stubborn, he held on. The other droid made to step in, but the nurse glanced up, and shook his head no. 

Finn choked back a sob. _ Wake up _ , he begged. _ Open your eyes _. He wondered if this was the same pain Poe had felt when he’d returned from Starkiller Base. He’d never asked Poe about it; and Poe never mentioned it, just smiled, and looked to Finn’s future. 

“We’ll fly,” he said sometimes. “When the war’s over, I’ll teach you. And we can fly anywhere. Together.” 

“Come back,” Finn whispered. 

A tear fell, mixed among Poe’s blood. 

“Please.” Finn leaned close and almost pressed his lips to that hand. The metallic scent of blood was strong beneath his nose. “I need you.” 

_ You promised _ , he thought. What else did _ he _have to look forward to after the war, if Poe was gone? Love, this kind of love, not the one he had for Rey, for Chewie (despite how rough the Wookie had been with him once), even for the late Han, was alien to Finn. He didn’t know if he could bear to lose the one who had that love. 

_ Wake up. Wake up _. And, as a droid came to usher Finn from the room, its apologies swept up in Finn’s struggling screams, he realised too late when it slipped – “I love you.” 

Poe’s eyes fluttered open. For just a moment, he clung to wakefulness, to the sounds of a familiar voice calling as if from afar. It took everything for him to turn his head. Towards the commotion, near the entrance, Poe saw him through the haze. _ Finn _. 

Their gazes met. 

Poe gave a weak smile, whispering what he had said the first time he’d seen Finn again after Jakku, what he’d meant a tender secret he still kept now. 

“_ Buddy _...” 


End file.
